Vehicles often include an automatic transmission using a fluid coupling, i.e., a torque converter, to transmit torque between an internal combustion engine and the automatic transmission. Energy is lost through the fluid coupling. This energy loss is often referred to as the “transmission spin loss”. When the fluid of the fluid coupling, i.e., the transmission fluid, is cold, the transmission spin loss is greater. The quicker the transmission fluid warms up, the quicker the transmission spin loss is reduced, thereby improving energy efficiency of the vehicle.